


《Harder To Breathe》

by HolyElissa



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyElissa/pseuds/HolyElissa
Summary: 出于某些原因，托尼在内战结束时暂时地变成了一位女士。





	《Harder To Breathe》

保护斯蒂夫必定是一种深刻到足以跳过记忆直接植入巴基血脉之中的本能，否则他找不到任何理由能解释现在正在发生的事。  
  
美国队长在这场对战中暂处劣势，而冬日战士在主战场附近的屋顶上发射完了最后一枚枪榴弹。估算正确，落点精准，两个目标之间的那片战场立刻被炸开了花，那在一定程度上影响了几个正在彼此厮杀的其他英雄，但一枚榴弹的威力在JARVIS系统面前最多也只够刮花盔甲表层的喷漆。虽然差了点意思，不过这不要紧，四散的黑烟和扬尘应该足够他达到他的目的了，巴基从头到尾也没想过能一步到位。  
  
他果断的将榴弹发射器从突击步枪上卸下扔在一边，简单粗暴的用他在如此一个艳阳天也被一层寒光浸润着的义肢握住建筑物墙面上的水管抵达了地面，金属相互刮蹭的刺耳尖啸毛骨悚然的为他的介入配上了最符合此情此景的和声。  
  
那副黑金装甲因为这场爆炸极为被动的从隐身状态脱离了出来。烟幕暴露了它的位置，它开启力场防护罩驱散烟尘并想要对美国队长释放掌心炮的时候绝对没有预见到这会发生，因为巴基很难不注意到这位离置斯蒂夫于死地可能只有三码远的铁皮人在发现冬日战士突然横亘在他与他的目标时轻微的瑟缩了那么几毫米。  
  
他的第一下猝不及防的砸在了对方头盔的侧面。打造盔甲的金属一定相当的坚硬——令人惊叹的坚硬，那物事挨了手背重重一击之后在如此近的距离巴基都观察不出几处太过明显的形变。那换来对方一记闷哼，它的身体倾向一边，顺势而来的第二下巴基用了枪托，他试图将对方已经失去平衡的躯干固定，以便他一劳永逸的击碎铁皮人胸口那湛蓝色的代表“我是电源”的光芒源头，可不幸的是他几乎是立刻被它射出的一簇光波击中了。  
  
“抱歉，我假设这会很疼。”  
  
在那道光束、女人的尖叫声和从四处席卷过来的猩红色混沌将他们包裹在一起之前，他听见那副盔甲用被头盔和电流扭曲过的冷硬嗓音对他低声呓语。  
  
紧接着那片混沌到来的是漫天遍野炫目的金黄，巴基用了一会儿才意识到自己在坠落，右手仍然握着枪。正当他想找一个更安全的姿势落地的时候，来自胸口的灼烧感和背部拍在草皮上所造成痛觉的双重夹击便立刻让他头昏脑胀。  
  
巴基在听见了那个机器人的动静，他勉强的用机械臂和枪杆抵着地面支撑起自己的身躯，手指曲张之间握触及的是不够坚实的泥地和一种泛着金色的草梗。巴基屈膝蹲伏在一块石头之后，铁人离他越来越近，他不得不开始评估事态。  
  
这个世界除了这些他能够看到的似乎再无他物。显然铁皮人阵营里的那个女巫脆弱的精神世界在失控之际把他们送来了一个无人知晓的未知领域。  
  
被暮色涤荡过的天幕泛着一股非同寻常的橘黄，它静静的笼罩着这片广袤的一眼望不到尽头的平原。斯蒂夫正拿着他的盾站在他身后东南方三十码左右靠近一条河流的地方，他与巴基做着同样的事情——观察，他非常确定斯蒂夫已经看见了他。铁人则出现在他的西北方向不远处，奇怪的是他并没有在飞也没有费力观察这到底是什么地方，而是缓慢的在草地上行走。风打他来的地方向东南方吹过来，那使得及膝高的植物随之此起彼伏的相互推挤，它们忽高忽低，巴基希望这不会向铁人暴露自己的位置，他不想有任何一个让自己失手的可能，否则斯蒂夫必定会处在危险之中，他从报纸和媒体上知道了眼前这个铁皮人为了赢得这场被称为内战的战役可以有多不择手段。  
  
“退开，巴恩斯，我无意伤你（们）。” （I mean you no harm.）  
  
铁人胸有成竹的躲开了在预计范围之内的偷袭之后无奈的如此宣称，双眼位置的屏幕因为巴基在没被传送到这异空间之前的那一下而忽闪忽闪的向外蹦着火花。  
  
_对战冬日战士第一课，永远不要把失忆等同于弱智，斯塔克。_  
  
他腹诽，倒不是说巴基研究过对一个钢筋铁骨的家伙该有什么样战术，他只知道只要废掉那副装甲，对方便绝无还手之力。他沉默着退开一些距离，端着枪给了他一梭枪子儿，对方显然不会笨到站在原地等他找到手感因而躲得十分轻松，它们打不中要害。棕发的杀手索性把枪扔在一边从腰间的袋子里掏出了几个对付机器人很有用的小玩意儿。  
  
“我说退开，巴恩斯！”铁人在他的头盔里咆哮：“我说了我没有要……”  
  
巴基认为铁人开始失去耐心对自己来说是个好现象，直到他的发言被另一个人打断了。  
  
“我很抱歉，巴基。”  
  
斯蒂夫突然靠近的低沉声音带着浓厚的歉意，巴基的后颈在他足以反映过来之前受到盾牌的重击，他徒劳的挣扎了两下便昏厥了过去。  
  
  
  
“告诉我你没有安排他来伏击我，不然我会很生气，你知道我一生气可能就不会愿意照着剧本写的演了。”铁人的声音过滤装置让他懊恼的声音显得有些破碎。  
  
“讲点儿道理，托尼，我和我的人完全不知道巴基会出现在那儿。”斯蒂夫绕过巴基倒下的躯体，无比真诚的蓝眼睛告诉托尼他没在说谎。他将巴基击晕之后背过手将盾牌放在背后，双膝跪在地上，小心的将巴基翻了个身仰面朝天，以确认他是否完全昏厥了以及他被反应堆攻击过之后的伤口是否真的没有大碍。  
  
“我想也是。”托尼小声的在头盔里嘟囔，然后为自己的比喻笑出了声：“你可不会蠢到把他卷进来，你的阿喀琉斯之踵，这可不能再让更多的反派知道了……你听见我告诉过他我对你们没有恶意了对吧?”  
  
“你知道我没有任何指责你的意思，如果你先前不知道，那你现在也该知道了。”斯蒂夫的话语和目光一齐向托尼发问，两根手指仍然扣在巴基的脖颈上。“旺达把我们送到了哪儿？”  
  
“JARVIS的扫描结果说是九界之内的某处，不能确定，我假设你的朋友可能敲坏了不少元件。”托尼敲敲自己的脑袋，然后升起了头盔的面罩，长长的舒了一口气。  
  
斯蒂夫在确定了巴基没有太大危险之后将冬日战士的上半身从膝头放回地面上，自己则重新站直。他对攻击了本想要保护他的巴基感到抱歉但却并没有一丝后悔，他和托尼一直在保持联系这件事不能让太多人知晓，内容也绝对保密。他们要求旺达佯装魔法失控将他们送到这个异空间就是为了避人耳目，这比之前他俩使用的老式对讲机安全的多。这倒并不是说内战从头到尾都是一场骗局，他们之间的确出现过不可调和的政见分歧，但那是在发现了藏在政府权力斗争表象之后的反派们和来自宇宙的更大威胁之前。  
  
他们也许固执己见，却都同意超级英雄们不该如此轻易的受人摆布。  
  
“我欠你一次，贝壳脑袋，但你需要先清洗伤口，现在。”美国队长严肃而担忧的观察着站在他身侧的人，血液在他战友的左侧脸颊上蜿蜒出一道狰狞的溪流，不仅沾湿了鬓发，甚至有一些渗进了胡须之中，这副光景再次使他原本就浓厚的愧疚情绪在胃里翻滚，他不能形容那种情绪有多让人难受。  
  
托尼给了他一个“我没事”的眼神确保那能平息斯蒂夫眼里显而易见的愧意：“我没事，他也不会有大碍，我在攻击他之前已经把反应堆的伤害调到最低，但该死，这家伙的每一招可都是死手。”  
  
斯蒂夫隔着手套不轻不重的碰了碰托尼额角的伤口和淤痕，后者的唇齿之间立即发出了倒吸冷气的嘶嘶声：“没事，嗯？”  
  
“闭嘴，斯蒂夫。”他嚷嚷着抬起一只手将斯蒂夫触碰他的那只手礼貌的格开。美国队长因他的固执举动摇了摇头，同时这个拒绝的手势催生了一种负面情绪，斯蒂夫弄不明白这从哪儿来，只好放任它在胸腔里悄然蔓延。  
  
“天呐，我还是稍微洗一洗比较好，我觉得我的头发粘在一起了。”  
  
铁人看向河边，双眼里映着橘色的夕阳。  
  
  
  
斯蒂夫和托尼一人架起巴基的一条胳膊来到河边，托尼自然而然的以自己的盔甲吃住了左臂的重量，毕竟巴基全身上下就那一条胳膊最重。因为盔甲的高度，斯蒂夫这边几乎没有吃到多少力。  
  
这算不上是偶然，鉴于托尼总是对复仇者们存在着一种连他自己都意识不到的保护欲——尤其是对娜塔莎和克林特，不是说托尼觉得他们柔弱到需要自己来保护，而是因为他们比起斯蒂夫自己，还有索尔和浩克实在更容易受伤。  
  
认识到这一点花了斯蒂夫很长时间的功夫，考虑到关于复仇者的一切开始的时候托尼和斯蒂夫总也不是彼此关系中最为热络的人。  
  
有那么一次毁灭机器人摧毁了当时视线所及战斗区域内可供使用的掩体，托尼不顾娜塔莎那种足以致人性命的“反对”方式，从她身后一把将她牢牢禁锢在铁人冰冷的臂弯里，看上去就像是要带她脱离战场。娜塔莎当时的愤怒可想而知，她形容那种愤怒的剂量足以支撑她成为一个女版的浩克。这是一种侮辱，而回应这种情感的是一声巨响，那是她原本站的地方被炸出了一个半径就足有十码的巨坑的声音。  
  
托尼说了声不用谢，帮她找到一个新的掩体，然后兀自朝末日城堡的爱德曼合金大门方向飞去。  
  
而斯蒂夫自己对托尼的保护欲也有过亲身体验，那一次复仇者们在集体去迪士尼乐园消遣的日子里碰上了破坏组，拆迁用的钢球砸在他们正前方的横道线上的前一刻，斯蒂夫正盯着自己裤兜里响起来的手机。托尼高喊了一句小心，一手一个的将右边的斯蒂夫和左边被一顶过大的紫色绒毛帽的帽檐遮住视线的克林特拽的整个人向后踉跄了两步。  
  
这可算的上是成就，长期操作盔甲锐化了托尼的反应使他更为敏捷，但他个人在力量上从不见长，能将两位神盾特工硬生生拽到身后，斯蒂夫觉得这意味着自己这个体能指导也许还当的不算太坏，并且值得一些嘉奖。  
  
他还记得托尼当时瞪圆了眼睛凶狠的盯着那颗铁球，也记得他掐在自己前臂上的力气有多大，那大的斯蒂夫依稀觉得自己脉搏跳动的声音都更清晰了些。托尼手掌的温度很高，没有触到衣袖而是直接接触皮肤的食指和中指的指腹上有长期从事手工劳动的人会有的老茧。  
  
  
  
他十分确定自己完全能够独力扛起巴基，这一点问题都没有，但托尼愿意帮忙，斯蒂夫也乐得满足他的好意，为什么不呢?  
  
“你觉得我们知道的够多了吗？”  
  
黑发的男子说完话之后接连咳嗽了几声，斯蒂夫衷心希望他没有在先前和幻视那一战里受什么重伤，在战斗中放水可比打假球难多了。  
  
“我想我们已经看的足够多也足够清楚了。”斯蒂夫估算了一下到河边的距离。  
  
“离开这儿之后我们就去做停战声明。好极了，我们当提线木偶的日子终于一去不反了。”托尼的语气里有一种如释重负的释然，毕竟在这期间他已经背上了太多的骂名。  
  
“‘木偶’这个词让我想起奥创，托尼，那不有趣。”话是这么说，但斯蒂夫最终却还是笑了。  
  
“好的，队长叔叔，都听你的，等我见到JARVIS我会把它写进安全词名单里的。”  
  
斯蒂夫抬起一边眉毛斜了他一眼，只是撇了撇嘴。  
  
事情是在他们抵达河边那一刻发生的，斯蒂夫在替巴基清洗面部的伤口时发现了水面上与自己的动作并不相符的倒影。  
  
他穿着潜行服半蹲在地上而这条河流却倒映出身穿美国队长制服的自己拿着盾站得笔直。在他身旁，岸上的托尼明明穿着黑金涂装的蝰蛇装甲映在水面上的却是金红色的MK6，他的面罩紧紧合上而非打开。  
  
“老天，水里有东西，我不该一点戒心都没有的。”他发出一声沮丧的咕哝，然后尽可能把巴基脸上的水抹去。接着他和托尼交换了一个眼神，托尼自己也发现了这个，这显然是违背常理的状况。  
  
“那看上去像是某种魔法，你看见了什么？”  
  
托尼合上眼睛又睁开，好似是觉得自己眼花，他半张着嘴，双手叉腰，饶有兴味又难以置信的凝视着河面：“我是个小男孩儿，大概十来岁，你呢?”  
  
斯蒂夫的目光落回水面，水里的巴基是刚被自己从战俘营中营救出来的样子，手里端着枪脖子上挂着狗牌，下巴上全是胡茬，他笑意盈盈又神色傲然的站在自己身边——斯蒂夫希望这是个好兆头。而在他另一边稍远些的地方站着托尼，斯蒂夫设想那可能是因为托尼站的离他远的缘故。这时他升起了面罩，脸上没有半丝伤痕，他双眼中灼人的神采穿透了波澜不惊的水面，生动而自信的逼视着斯蒂夫本人。水中的铁人继而低垂着双眼，嘴角勾起一种托尼从未向斯蒂夫展露过的笑容，在斯蒂夫对他的表情困惑不已的时候，他调皮的抬眼冲他挤了挤眼睛。  
  
“斯蒂夫？“他的犹豫和沉默让托尼向他靠近，那让水里的托尼也离他近了一些：“发生了什么？”  
  
斯蒂夫下意识的吞咽了一下，他对那意味不明的映像极为不解，鉴于他看到的东西并不那么令人信服，他答得有些含糊其辞：“呃，没什么……我穿着美国队长的制服，而你是钢铁侠。”  
  
“就这样？”托尼的神色在他靠近斯蒂夫的那一瞬间也变得不太好看：“奥丁的胡子，这到底是什么鬼把戏？”  
  
每当托尼遇到这些他不能接受的超自然现象时都非要学着索尔的样子念叨万神之父的名讳和他的胡子。  
  
“西尔河。”一个低沉的男中音幽幽的从半空中传来。“传说这条河能够倒映出人的灵魂中的本质。”  
  
“见鬼，斯蒂文， ** _我的朋友_** ，你就不能有一次给我们点儿心理准备?”托尼咬牙切齿的翻了个白眼，气鼓鼓的咒骂。  
  
斯蒂夫和托尼一齐转过身，怪奇医生和他的斗篷不符合物理定律的幽幽漂浮在半空中。他是负责送他俩回城的那个家伙。坦白说斯蒂芬就没有一次不突然出现吓他俩一跳的，斯蒂夫暗自猜测斯特兰奇私底下十分享受他的能力所能给予他的这种……奇特的出场方式。  
  
而托尼有点烦他，也许比有点儿更多。斯蒂夫看得出来，毕竟斯特兰奇作为一个人类，他的魔法也和索尔的米奥尼尔一样老是挑战托尼对科学万能主义的信仰。  
  
“无意冒犯。”斯特兰奇面无表情，温吞的回应道：“我假设你们应当已经谈完了，现在我能单独和铁人谈谈吗，队长？”  
  
这个请求让斯蒂夫有点意外，他原本以为至尊法师只是和以往一般来接他们回家，而事实却并非如此。他不信任的目光在斯特兰奇的身上扫描着，评估着他在内战当中的一贯立场。然后它同铁人的在空中交汇，托尼向他点头示意，默认了他们要回避斯蒂夫进行谈话这一点。  
  
“你先带着他回去，我马上就来。”  
  
斯蒂夫又游移不定的看了斯特兰奇一眼。  
  
“就别耽误太久，医生，”他说：“你知道我们还有个停战声明要解决。”  
  
美国队长得到了斯特兰奇的点头承诺，一把架起了仍在昏迷之中的巴基，穿过了斯特兰奇架设的传送门。  
  
  
  
“你不打算告诉他？”斯特兰奇缓慢的移动到托尼身侧，双足落在河岸上驱动法力对着流水施展着某种施法：“他几乎是立刻就开始怀疑了。”  
  
“暂时不。”托尼对着传送门的方向看了最后一眼，摇了摇头，他看上去精疲力竭：“他在某些事上实在太过偏执，把他卷进来不是个好主意。”  
  
“你知道这是引火烧身，一旦他发现，他可能再也不会选择信任你。”至尊法师低沉而冷静的话语无悲无喜的像一把刀子凌迟着托尼的耳膜：“无论在任何方面。”  
  
河流里的水在法师的魔法驱动下翻滚起来形成了一道直通天际的水幕。  
  
“我说了我会挑个时间告诉他的，你这神棍。”托尼背着手，不耐烦的斜了斯特兰奇一眼。  
  
至尊法师在托尼管他叫神棍时挑了挑眉毛。  
  
“要不我们来打个赌，猜猜它会更中意谁？”托尼随口说道。  
  
遮天蔽日的帘幕幻化出一条只存在于中国神话中的五爪巨龙，水龙在至高之处长啸一声，滔滔水幕都应声而动，纷纷听从号令化为附着在它身上层层交叠的龙鳞。水幕因巨龙的出现消失了，但河里的水像是没有受任何影响一般，依旧是那么那么多，河面映着一个十来岁的托尼还有一位外科医生。  
  
巨龙从云端来到斯特兰奇和铁人面前，悬停在水面的上方，两根龙须在空中浮动着，再差一些就要扫到托尼的肚子而后者神态自若没有任何畏惧。  
  
这时一道诡秘的青色光芒从河水里丝丝缕缕的浮现，一开始托尼以为那是水草，但它们最终聚集在一起，化作一颗椭圆形的宝石镶嵌在水龙的额头。  
  
“真是活见鬼。”托尼咒骂着脱下头盔夹在躯干与手臂之间，仍钻在铁手套里的手指摩挲着自己受伤的额角，凝固的血块像老旧墙面般片片从皮肤上剥落。  
  
“灵魂宝石。”  
  
斯特兰奇神情肃穆的宣告，但这气氛立刻被他后面跟着的那句话毁的一干二净。  
  
“我们赌什么？”  
  
  
***  
  
所以这就是故事最开始的地方，内战在美国队长和铁人的斡旋之下走向了终结，至尊法师和铁人秘密的得到了一颗无限宝石，蕴含着灵魂宝石力量的水流意外的使得冬日战士恢复了记忆，而托尼输给了斯特兰奇一个赌约。  
  
巴基奇迹般的想起了所有事情，斯蒂夫立刻想到了那条带有魔法的河流，巴基除了对自己犯下罪行的畏惧和自我憎恶看上去一切都好。斯蒂夫高兴坏了，那种喜悦无以形容，同时也为巴基所经受的苦痛而感到遗憾和痛心，没能握住那只手至今是他人生中最大的遗憾之一。  
  
当巴基神智清明的说自己已经全部想起来的时候，斯蒂夫几乎有些想哭，他陪了自己的老友许久，直到他不得不开始为将要到来的事做准备。  
  
宣布战争结束的当晚，也就是昨天，复仇者大厦照例举办了一个派对，斯蒂夫执意将巴基留了下来。派对的要素和往常并没有太大不同，那令人发指的简洁，又完美的满足了所有超级英雄对一个成功派对的定义——吃饱喝足。索尔发挥他的特长把各类肉食烤熟、斯蒂夫负责开胃菜和甜品，巴基和克林特一拍即合的在派对开始之前偷吃了好些个手指泡芙。托尼提供酒水饮料、乐队、场地，而其他英雄仅仅需要敞开肚子吃喝。和以往不同的是东道主自始至终都没有在这个派对上出现。  
  
老实说，斯蒂夫不免对此有些顾虑，自从托尼和怪奇医生一道从异空间回到自己身边时他看起来就不大正常。当停战声明结束，他询问托尼是否还好的时候托尼的脸色糟糕透了。后者冲他摆手时表达出的意思很清晰，他并不想要斯蒂夫过问。斯蒂夫也只好相信后者有能力把他的生活处理好。  
  
当斯蒂夫、克林特还有巴基一起从训练室里走出来时是下午三点，公共区域的客厅沙发上一字排开坐着六位女性，还有一位则在转角处。此情此景直接导致斯蒂夫恍惚间有种回到了那段卖国债的日子的错觉，克林特更是直接退回公共区域的入口处确认自己没有走错。  
  
那是因昨晚的派对而留宿在复仇者大厦的女英雄们。  
  
旺达穿戴整齐，懒洋洋的在沙发最左测打着哈欠晒太阳，她是最先发现克林特和斯蒂夫并同他们打招呼的人之一。娜塔莎盘起双腿坐在沙发正中央，手中抱着Stark-Pad专心致志浏览数据库，紧挨着她的两位金发女郎是睡眼惺忪的芭芭拉（*仿声鸟）和卡罗（*惊奇队长），霍普抢占了相当大的一片区域来倒腾她的指甲,佩帕挨着她坐在沙发的转角处，她身上的职业套装和精致的妆容让她在这一屋子的女性中显得辨识度极高。  
  
而最后的那位女性一个人独占了一整张转角沙发，她抱着自己的肚子紧紧的蜷缩着，黑色的卷发在沙发靠垫上铺陈开来，被碾的毛躁杂乱。她可能觉得身体有些点凉，在肚子上搭了一条毯子却又突兀的光着一双脚。  
  
“我受够了，我能来点威士忌吗?这太他妈疼，我都快要无法呼吸了。”那姑娘穿着宽松的棉质背心和弹性面料的七分裤。她难受到大声嚷嚷，却仍然暴躁的拿着遥控器不断的换台，固执的不愿放弃电视机的生杀大权。  
  
“理论上你只能喝水。”娜塔莎头也没抬。“  
  
“现在才下午三点，冰块会让你的痛经更严重的，亲爱的，鉴于你的作息习惯已经不能更紊乱了。”卡罗好意的补充。  
  
芭芭拉在她的基础上追加到：“听我的，甜心，记住千万别碰咖啡和芒果。”  
  
“而且如果你一直窝在那儿不动，我发誓那会更疼的。”  
  
霍普吹了吹自己的指甲，而旺达所做的全部都只是在一旁瞧着那姑娘滑稽的样子发笑。  
  
“现在，快把这份文件签了，然后我好回去帮你收拾那堆烂摊子。行了托尼，别再打滚了，你的唇膏都要蹭在沙发垫上了。”佩帕做了总结陈词：“顺便，欢迎来到女人的世界中最操蛋的一部分。”  
  
佩帕说出那个名字的时候整个世界安静了下来，只剩下托尼的声音从电视机里源源不断的钻出来，到处都在不断重播着那段停战演讲。  
  
姑娘们开始放声大笑。  
  
这实在太过讽刺了，电视机里的铁人仍然风流倜傥，而复仇者大厦里的铁人正因人生中第一个生理期在沙发上痛的死去活来。  
  
美国队长站在客厅入口处的门廊，仍然保持着他的礼貌和风度，而鹰眼早已猜到了那个突然冒出来姑娘到底是谁，扶着一颗景观植物的花盆笑得不能自理。  
  
巴基有点发蒙，他可能还是不太明白发生了什么事。  
  
是的，托尼现在是个姑娘了，干的漂亮，至尊法师。  
  
  
***  
  
托尼手上端着一杯朱古力奶昔，被一条蜿蜒的橙色河流挡住了去路。  
  
他模糊的意识到自己可能是在做梦，因为正常情况下一个人的生活里不该自带有背景音乐，除非你黑进一架昆式飞机让它代劳。  
  
从天上不断飘来的音乐音质喜人的证明了他的观点。  
  
“《纽约，纽约》，弗兰克·辛纳屈。”那个将朱古力奶昔递给他的金发小个子从他身后向前蹿了一步凑在他耳边小声的说道，托尼本来可能认不出他是谁的，但谁叫这是在梦里。  
  
“你是不是作弊了，你本不该知道辛纳屈的，他唱这歌的时候可是七十年代。”托尼突兀得听见一个小男孩的声音从自己的喉咙里钻出来，一股朱古力奶昔的香甜仍然存留在他的舌尖。  
  
双肩上挂着黑色背带的金发小个子眉眼一弯朝托尼伸出手，即便是这幅模样他眼里的关切依旧让人着迷：“我有做功课的，孩子。”  
  
相互推荐唱片是复仇者之间的娱乐，而现在的他还只有十岁。  
  
托尼能肯定自己是在做梦，他有一个双重视角，一个源于理性，另一个源于梦境。他没道理如此顺从而毫无顾虑的把手交给对方，肆无忌惮由着自己的性子让它们的紧紧交握。他的理性想要喊出声，但梦境听不见，那些精心把握的距离和长久以来的自我克制眼看着就要随着这个动作付之一炬。  
  
与对方双手相触的一刹那，握着他戴着盔甲却颤抖着的手的人从那个随和的小个子变成了美国队长，用双眼和话语一起控诉他的美国队长。  
  
托尼分不清是他近在咫尺的英俊面容还是从眼底缓缓浮现的受伤和失望更让自己心悸。  
  
“你欺骗我。”他轻颤着说，共鸣腔变大使他原本稍显尖细的嗓音成为了托尼早已熟悉的那副样子。  
  
“我认为你不知道这件事对你我都好。”铁人经过面罩过滤的话语冰冷的砸向了斯蒂夫，他甚至听得见自己脆弱的心脏越发慌张的鼓动频率。  
  
“你说的每一句话都是谎言。”  
  
怒意从那双原本盛着善意和关切的眼里一股脑的迸发出来，掀起一场蓝色的风暴，它张开血盆大口最终将托尼完全吞没。  
  
  
  
托尼猛然睁开双眼，他的胸口仍然在那种惊愕的控制下猛烈起伏着，贾维斯报告天气数据的声音和《纽约，纽约》的旋律里夹杂着他大声喘气的声音。那感觉像是一夜回到了那些有PTSD陪伴的漫漫长夜里，难以想象她变成女人的第一天就是从噩梦惊醒开始的。  
  
这梦境糟透了，当斯蒂夫问他在灵魂河水里看到什么时托尼眼中所见正是梦里的景象。他是个十来岁的小男孩，斯蒂夫则是消瘦、羸弱，穿着背带裤，面容枯槁的活像是从博物馆里的照片里走出来那样。他在河岸上向队长靠近，小托尼也与那个病症缠身的斯蒂夫靠近，他们击掌，相视而笑，而后就成为了铁人和美国队长。他并不知道他所看到的到底代表着什么，但这个梦境百分之百来源于欺瞒斯蒂夫造成的恐惧和危机感，那种目光像是真切的被烙印在他的皮肤上灼烧。  
  
托尼惴惴不安的掀开被子，双脚踩在床的边沿上拭去额头上的冷汗，接着长长的舒了一口气。  
  
他没有对队长坦诚所有的秘密。内战开始之前他就在计划收集那些并未接受任何控制的无限宝石来对抗一些更高级的威胁——比如另一颗无限宝石。宇宙立方因诸神黄昏而落入了一股不具名的势力手中，以太与收藏家一道不知所踪，力量宝石依然属于山达尔，而心灵宝石自从被复仇者取回之后一直置于美国队长的控制之下。  
  
这一切都不是好兆头。  
  
斯蒂夫究竟会否使用它在很长一段时间内是盘旋在托尼心头的一片疑云，战争是残忍而不择手段的，早在美国队长和铁人决定双方言和之前，他已经确定了灵魂宝石的位置并演算出了时间宝石出现在现时的周期。令人欣慰的是内战最终得以和平解决，无限宝石最终也没有机会和必要被应用到这场战争中去。但他们既已寻到它们的下落就不该放任两颗无限宝石流落他人之手，毕竟来自宇宙的威胁从未远离。  
  
即使战争结束托尼都没有选择如实以告，知道真相后不出十秒美国队长就能想明白托尼收集无限宝石的首要意图是什么，用膝盖想托尼也知道斯蒂夫对他收集无限宝石的行为给予负面评价的几率是多少。  
  
不管是出于对队长能力和人格的信赖也好，是出于私人原因的爱屋及乌也好，托尼真的在乎并尊重队长对任何事情的看法，这一点他永远不会否认也不会公然承认。所以不知何时滋生出的对美国队长养眼肉体产生的一点小迷恋也不意味着他会愿意在队长持反对意见时做无条件的妥协。要知道他俩的固执所产生的化学作用足够催化一场战争，托尼很肯定自己不会愿意冒这个险去引发另一场战争，然而向队长隐瞒这件事本身又成了托尼的另一块心病。  
  
至少现在还不是向他坦白的时候，但我会找个时间告诉他，他想。  
  
  
  
辛纳屈因年代久远而略有失真的嗓音咏唱着那一句“我在一个不眠的城市醒来，而我是山岳之王”。  
  
复仇者大厦的主人挠着头皮试图让自己从越理越乱的思绪里挣脱出来，这才惊觉指尖所触及的是一头长发，她好奇的将头发绕在手指上然后看着它们滑出指缝，原本偏硬的发丝现在的触感变得细而柔软。  
  
“贾维斯，全身扫描。”一个令她自己觉得满意的女声命令着，托妮下意识的摸了摸自己的喉咙，一片平坦。  
  
贾维斯将背景音乐调轻了一些：“扫描即将开始，请尽量保持现在的姿势，女士（Ma'am）。”  
  
“是啊，女士我会尽量保持自己的姿势。”她低下头犹疑着摸了摸自己凭空多出来的胸部轻声嘟囔：“我得开始习惯这个了，至少手感不错。”  
  
她将小了不少的脚丫伸进拖鞋，来到浴室站在镜子前审视着自己，眼前这女人活像是在一番翻云覆雨之后纵欲过度并且穿错了男友的T恤衫，托妮为自己的想法打了个激灵。昨天一整晚他都在忙着让贾维斯模拟将自己基因中的Y染色体换成X染色体后的几种可能性，但这个版本的比他见过的任何一个模拟版本都不一样。女版的托妮没有矮上太多，身上的肌肉也几乎原封不动的被继承了下来。有一头铺陈在肩膀上蜷曲柔软的长发，脸部和身体的轮廓都更加圆润，一张巴掌大的脸上眼睛就显得更大了。  
  
镜中女子的五官不可避免的让她想起自己的母亲，她想起玛利亚抱着自己坐在钢琴前的笑脸和那双温暖、柔软的手。托妮用指腹轻点了一下冰冷的镜面，她旋即嗤笑出了声，意识到自己这是在犯傻，如果她不像玛利亚，那才奇了呢。不过与母亲相似的容貌的最大好处在于那让她对自己变成女人的不适应感和不满都有所减少。  
  
托妮从橱柜里取了一根准备好的皮筋笨手笨脚的将一头乱糟糟的头发草草了事的扎了起来，低头刷牙的时候把牙膏泡沫和口水弄得头发上到处都是想想都觉得好恶心。  
  
一开始托妮自认为他会对女性身份适应的很好，不管怎么说，她在变成一位女士之前就利用了贾维斯的模拟数据并且结合佩帕过去的喜好订购了一车的女性衣物和日用品，他永远相信佩帕的品味——这也解释了她为什么仍有合适的胸罩、工字背心还有热裤穿。  
  
托妮照例来到厨房随便倒腾了吃的，手肘夹着一份号角日报回到了议事厅。随着战争结束而到来的事可不会比战争轻松多少，她盘着双腿坐在扶手椅上浏览新文并欣赏政客们在新闻节目的电话连线中唾沫横飞的指控时可想不到女人人生中最糟糕的部分就随着越发严重的下腹坠胀感到来了。一开始托妮以为是自己一早喝了太多咖啡的缘故，即便没有感觉也多上了几次厕所。她依然对如何当一个女人感到胸有成竹，直到她在下午发现自己腿间一凉，触目惊心的血迹和越来越严重的钝痛感彻底打碎了她全盘的计划。  
  
她脱了裤子坐在自己房间的马桶上当了一会儿思想者，随后命令贾维斯给医生去了个电话，对方则气定神闲的声称生理期不在他的控制之内。简而言之就是，托妮，你知道的，这事儿吧，就是你倒霉。  
  
摔掉电话之后托妮愤恨的让贾维斯把对方的号码扔进了黑名单，这原本不该那么让人生气的。灵魂宝石激发了至尊法师整蛊的灵感，它是唯一一颗拥有一定自我意识的宝石，而当至尊法师询问它其他宝石的下落时它给出的答案是“时间宝石更偏爱女性”。  
  
即便极度不情愿，可如果托妮会在赢得一个“看看灵魂宝石归你还是归我”的赌约的情况下要求斯蒂芬在第五大道上连续裸奔五天，那么她就不能责怪斯蒂芬选择把自己变成个姑娘，尤其当这还是她自己计划的一部分。  
  
好吧，好吧，就算她倒霉还不成吗？  
  
  
  
“巴基·巴恩斯，女士。”  
  
托尼从一瞬的恍惚中回过神来，对上面前的巴基。  
  
如果非要在整个屋子里挑出第二个像是处于生理期的人，这个面色苍白眼圈乌青的前杀手简直是不二人选，他神经衰弱的模样几乎超过了刚从浩克状态脱离的布鲁斯。巴基套在身上的长袖套衫有些松松垮垮，站在斯蒂夫旁边活像是穿着表哥达力穿不下的衣物的救世主（*哈利波特）。他强迫自己挤出了一个令人感到扼腕的笑容向托妮伸出手，右手。  
  
托妮不禁越过他的肩膀对站在他身后的人挑眉，斯蒂夫穿着一件与巴基身上那件只有颜色不同却撑到发紧的套衫，心领神会的报以一笑。  
  
托妮用十分男性化的方式与巴基握了手，她询问了他的伤势，接着请他务必把复仇者大厦当做自己的家，并有些无奈的表示她也在努力适应新生活，要是他不幸在男厕所里撞见自己请千万不要感到惊讶，只要当做没有看见就好。这句话把包括冬日战士之内的所有人都逗的挺乐呵。  
  
坦白说，先生们的目光洗礼让托妮很难适应，克林特甚至不顾被塔莎恶整的必然结局对她吹了一记口哨，她回以了一记不怀好意的笑容，撩了一下头发来确保他会被揍的更惨。目睹了这一切的斯蒂夫则表现的介于过分好奇和中规中矩之间，看得出他也在“欣赏”托妮的新造型，只是方法更为温和有礼。托妮有些隐隐的，幼稚的得意，她希望自己没表现的太明显。  
  
鹰眼与托妮例行公事般的拌了两句嘴，斯蒂夫适时的介入提醒托妮他们该去谈点正事了。  
  
“好啦好啦，回去睡觉吧孩子们，爸爸和妈妈要讨论家事啦。”托妮在离开的路上隐约听见鹰眼的发言激起女士们一阵哄笑：“听我说兄弟，你得习惯他俩，他们老这样……”  
  
托妮安静的跟在斯蒂夫身后，斜眼瞧着他的嘴唇轻微蠕动之后又重归于寂静，他显然是听见了却不予评价。  
  
斯蒂夫下巴斧劈刀削般的坚毅弧度和新冒出来的金棕色胡茬让托妮有触碰的渴望。托妮认识到这份失控时清了清喉咙，就像毫不留恋那样迅速的将自己的目光斩断。说来托妮也佩服自己，像她这样一个在整个青年时期都纵欲任性的人竟能如此精通于如何去拒绝这一时的兴致，克制对她来说本不痛苦，真的，她可以发誓，只要她得到的永远和她应该得到的那样不多也不少。唯一没有办法解释的是这种冲动为何如此持久，即便被卸掉胳膊和腿锁在笼子里却依然如此顽强。  
  
  
  
斯蒂夫和托妮把整个下午都耗费在了议事厅里去分析复仇者和超级英雄们当前的处境，要知道自从奥创那档子事之后，托妮和斯蒂夫就彻底摒弃了金主与外勤的工作模式，比起解决问题，这个模式更像是制造问题的温床。  
  
斯蒂夫熟练的操作设备并时不时差遣贾维斯向托尼展示了白宫发言人的发言录像以及权威媒体的新闻稿。白宫的一系列动作明显是不想善罢甘休，但碍于神盾的调停与社会舆论而缩手缩脚。托妮则寄希望于一纸史塔克工业的无偿技术协议能暂时起到一些安抚的作用。斯蒂夫为了她的提议抱起了手臂。托妮明白他对此有异议，他并不是房间里唯一一个对这个法子能否奏效抱有怀疑的人，但暗潮汹涌的时局之下他们只能尽力一试。托妮通过佩帕让斯塔克工业的法务拟定了一个大概的框架，并思考着自己手上究竟有多少足以吸引美国政府却又不真正对超级英雄本身的存在造成威胁的技术。就在这个档口，美国队长调用数据，当他提到反派们反常的大范围搜寻活动的时候，话题轻易的被领向了无限宝石。  
  
天哪，她不想谈这个。  
  
托妮难得的沉默在整个房间之中扩散开来，她旋着手里的铅笔，下腹的胀痛使她歪七扭八的陷进了议事厅的扶手椅，斯蒂夫宛若雕像般的躯干倚靠在圆桌的另一侧，臀部半坐半靠的倚着桌子的边沿。托妮的目光下意识的想要去追随斯蒂夫扭动躯干时的肌肉线条，说实话，这种沉迷实在有些非理性，但多数时候她都能克制住自己不要那么荒唐，而事实是这正在变的越来越艰难。  
  
管它的，只是看两眼，斯蒂夫不会发现的，她心存侥幸的想。鬼祟的目光从纸面抬起，沿着斯蒂夫的大腿，臀部和身侧慢慢上行，最后的一抬眼却意外的与金发男人的目光交汇在一起。  
  
“噢，你在瞧我，队长。”她更频繁的用铅笔击打着纸面，有些心虚的用一个假笑完美的掩饰了自己的慌张。


End file.
